


Nightclub Newbie

by gwendy1



Series: Unconnected Games of Shance Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendy1/pseuds/gwendy1
Summary: Did he just pull a major league hottie on his first night? Is this really happening?Lance gets swept off his feet. ;)





	Nightclub Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Games of Shance prompts Music & Confetti.

  
Lance steps to the edge of the pavement. And there, across the street, is the gay nightclub Lance has been working up the nerve to go to. The beat pounds into the street, keeping time with Lance’s heartbeat. No expectations, he silently affirms. Just because he’s new doesn’t mean anything. Everyone had to be new at some point, right? He can handle this. Even if he has struck out pretty much every time he’s tried to flirt with anybody. But this is something new. Somewhere he can let the past go. He’s just going to go in there and dance. Scope the place out. Maybe, if he likes it enough to give it another try, he can convince Hunk and his girlfriend to come out with him next time. Steeling his courage, Lance steps forward and heads over to the entrance. Fake it ’til you make it. He smiles, twisting nerves into excitement.  
  
The night’s still fairly early, so he’s not surprised by the line not being very long, but he is surprised when it starts moving pretty smoothly. The cover charges are collected quickly and the bouncer waves them all in. At first, Lance thinks the lack of a hold up might be due to a slow night, but then he makes it past the entrance. And, oh boy, if this is a slow night, he doesn’t want to know what packed looks like. Because the club is huge! And people crowd the bar, the seating areas, and the dance floor alike. The music is pulsing. Inviting. And what the hell? He can stand in line for water at the bar later. Lance is going to dance.  
  
So, Lance heads out to the dance floor, glad he wore something stylish that he can actually move in. And oh, the song is so seductive, picking up into an adrenaline-pumping chorus. Lance lets himself go, moving and dancing. He gravitates towards the area near the stage, glancing at the DJ and the lights - both moving in synch with the music, and then he looks back over the undulating crowd around him.  
  
Some people are jerking their limbs to the fast rhythm, their heads tilted back, eyes closed, lost in their own world. Several couples grind against each other, oblivious to the rest of the crowd. And some individuals feather in and out at the edges of the dance floor, one of whom catches his eye.  
  
The man’s just finished off a bottle of water and he tosses the empty container into a nearby trash can. The movement highlights the bulk of well defined muscle that stretches the tall length of him. And while his black shirt and pants might otherwise cause him to blend in with the crowd, the combination of the solid muscle of him and the shocking white forelock of hair that catches the lights and brings attention to his beautiful face all make for one drop dead gorgeous beefcake. This guy is so hot he could be a model. Even the scar smack dab across his nose just serves to frame his features and lend to his mysterious other-worldly level of attractiveness. And holy shit! He’s just locked eyes with Lance. And he’s headed his way. Did he just pull a major league hottie on his first night? Is this really happening?  
  
Shiro has shown up at the nightclub, less for the frenetic nightlife scene as for doing a friend a favor. His friend, Allura, owns the club and has him filling in for one of his security personnel who has the week off for paternity leave. Normally, he’d hand the job off to one of his security firm’s other employees, but Allura insisted on him being there for Asian Night. She’s big on themes. His security team is pretty well trained, though, so there’s not much slack to pick up. But then, built in redundancies and a ‘better safe than sorry’ policy is what keeps his firm’s reputation in good standing.  
  
Shiro’s on his break when he clocks the newbie immediately upon his entrance. The guy’s a hot young twink who scans the surroundings, taking it all in. The blue of his shirt causes his eyes to pop with color in the light, glowing a vibrant blue. The contrast against tan skin flushed pink with excitement is mesmerizing as he heads onto the dance floor. He’s also helplessly unaware that he’s drifted over to an area that’s going to be dangerous to stand in very soon. Shiro heads over, concerned whether he’ll get there in time.  
  
Lance watches wide-eyed as the guy gets closer. But he starts saying something inaudible, mouthing words and gesturing at Lance. The music is too loud. The beat thumps through his chest, vibrating right through him, and drowning out whatever the absolutely hot guy is saying. Oh god, please don’t let this guy be a bouncer. Why does it feel like Lance is in trouble? He definitely hasn’t done anything wrong, though. He just got here!  
  
The guy has started pushing his way through the crowd, growing less patient with the people between them. He’s frowning. And Lance starts to frown in return, worried. “What?” Lance shouts at him. The man clearly strains to make his voice louder and gestures emphatically at Lance, but the noise of the nightclub overpowers the sound of him still.  
  
Shiro waves for the guy to get away from that corner of the stage, to no avail. “You’re standing too close to a confetti cannon!” He yells futilely. The music is clearly gearing up for the big climactic bass drop, which happens to be the cue for the cannons to fire, shooting ridiculous amounts of confetti onto the crowd. Only this poor guy’s about to get blasted by the compressed nitrogen and confetti if he doesn’t move.  
  
With no time to waste, Shiro closes the distance between them and sweeps the young guy up into his arms, spins him around, and carries him several feet back to the side, a bit closer to the crowd and away from the stage. Just in time. Relieved, Shiro sets the guy down. They lock eyes once again, arms still around each other, and BAM - the cannon goes off. And thousands of confetti pieces rain down on them.  
  
Lance looks up at the guy who just picked him up in disbelief, but he can’t bring himself to let go of him, caught up in the surreal turn of events. What? Why? And the guy just smiles charmingly down at him, before leaning in towards Lance’s ear, speaking just loud enough for him to hear the words over the cheering crowd. “You were standing too close to a confetti canon,” he says. “Didn’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
“Wow,” Lance basks. This guy saved him. Swept him off his feet, really. Lance grins up at him, “My hero.” He tightens his grasp on the man, leaning in. “I’m Lance. You want to dance with me?”  
  
Shiro blushes lightly, flustered at the warm press of Lance’s body and his endearing grin. He smiles helplessly. “I’m Shiro.” He glances around to double check that everything’s okay with his team, which it is. So, he indulges, admitting, “And, yeah. I’d love to.”  
  
  
_-end-_  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Shiro totally talked to Allura about getting the confetti cannons mounted in safer locations. (They can be pretty dangerous in real life.)
> 
> Let me know if you liked this. :) And you can also find me on tumblr [@ificanlivethruthis](https://ificanlivethruthis.tumblr.com) !


End file.
